Swimming
by padfoot-is-better-than-you
Summary: Sirius, Remus, James and Lily go for a night time swim in the Lake.... Slash! RLSB, JPLE


**Hello! Here is today's rather belated oneshot :)**

**Yes, I am aware that Scottish lakes are very, very cold, but it was a hot night, okay?**

**Leave me alone... Well, not really. I still want reviews!**

Remus bit his lip. He didn't know whether or not he should be doing this. Sure, the doors had been unlocked, but what if they were locked when all of them were outside?

"Oh, hurry up Remus! Even I'm I the bloody water!" Lily shouted from where she was, waist-deep in the lake wearing just a bra and underpants.

"Yeah, don't be such a pussy!" James called from behind Lily.

"Come on, Moony. It's not _that_ cold. It'll help you cool down." Sirius was suddenly standing beside him, dripping wet and wearing nothing but his boxers.

"It's nothing to do with the temperature." He hung his head in shame. Sirius frowned.

"This is about your scars, isn't it?"

"Yes." Remus looked so sad that Sirius just wanted to hold him and banish all his fears and insecurities forever. As he was so wet, however, he settled for holding Remus' hands in his own.

"Come on, babe. We all know about your lycanthropy. Just forget about it, let yourself live in the moment. We aren't going to judge you here." He squeezed the werewolf's hands reassuringly.

"I..." He took a deep breath "Okay. I'll come into the lake."

"He's coming!" Sirius sang as he skipped back over to the water.

It was a hot summer's night, and there was only a week left until their seventh year ended, so the four marauders and Lily were making the most of it. Except for the fact that on that particular night, Peter had been too tired to come swimming with the others, so he was in the dormitory sleeping.

Remus sighed and pulled off his shirt, followed by his trousers. Now he too was wearing only his boxers as he stepped hesitantly into the cold water.

"Shit, it's freezing!" He muttered to himself, wading out to where Lily was standing. She smiled at him kindly.

"You okay?" She asked, understanding the reason for his reluctance to strip down to his underwear.

"Yeah. They aren't so noticeable when it's dark, anyway." He smiled back at her. Lily shook her head.

"None of us _care _that you have all those scars. We love you for your inner beauty, not for your appearance," She sighed, hugging him "We don't care about the scars." She repeated quietly. Remus closed his eyes, trying to steady his over-emotional nerves.

"I know, I just... I'm so self-conscious about them. I really hate them. They're so ugly."

"No. They're beautiful, just like every other part of you, me, Sirius, even James," Lily laughed softly "You just need to learn to accept them as a part of you."

Remus smiled.

"You're one of my best friends, you know."

"You're one of _mine_, Remus." She bumped her hips gently against his. He grinned and looked out at where James and Sirius were play-fighting.

"Look at those two!" Remus said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Our boyfriends are so weird." Lily nodded wisely. Remus waded out slightly further and held his hand back for Lily to take. She laughed and grasped the proffered hand, allowing Remus to pull her into deeper water.

"Hey Remus, did you miss me?" Sirius said, grabbing Remus' waist, having sneaked up behind him.

"Of course I did! You were gone for nearly five minutes!" The tawny-haired boy replied, smirking.

"Eep!" Lily's hand shot to her mouth. James was standing beside her, looking a little too innocent. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter.

"Why are you two laughing so much?" James was trying not to smile at the sight of two of his best friends cracking up so vehemently.

"Be- because you... you pinched her arse! I mean you actually pinched Lily's arse!" Sirius was attempting to calm down enough to talk, but he wasn't having much luck.

"That is so clichéd!" Remus choked out. Lily was bright red by now.

"Oh, like you've never pinched _his_ arse!" She said to Sirius. He stopped laughing fairly quickly after that.

"But look at it! It's just so pinchable!" He then proceeded to pinch the posterior in question.

"Oi!" Remus crossed his arms in mock-offence.

"Oh, would you rather I do this?" Sirius pounced on his boyfriend, connecting their lips just as the two boys hit the water. '_Hmm...' _thought Sirius _'this kissing under water thing is quite nice. Moony seems to be enjoying it too...'_

Spluttering, Remus managed to emerge from the water, pushing his sopping hair off his forehead. Sirius soon followed, grinning.

"Damn you, Sirius! Now my hair is wet and I'm really cold!" Remus pouted.

"Well, which did you prefer?" Sirius raised an eyebrow as James and Lily laughed hysterically.

"Ugh. I think I'll stick to kissing you _above _the water." He shook his head like a dog, trying to dislodge the water in his ears.

"Don't you go getting any ideas, James." Lily put her hand on her hips. James laughed, looking restless.

"I know! Let's sing a song!" He exclaimed.

"Ooh, yeah! What should we sing?" Sirius seemed just as excited.

"How about that one by the Cars that I used to play all the time on my muggle stereo?" Lily suggested.

"You mean 'Magic'?" Remus asked, seeming to find the idea acceptable.

"Awesome!" James jumped up and down, splashing the other three people with him.

"Hah, okay!" Sirius grinned happily.

They all started to sing...

**Scene**

"Ah, that was fun!" Lily giggled. She loved to sing, and most people around her loved her to sing too due to her beautiful voice.

"Yeah! I love that song. It has such a catchy tune..." Remus grinned at the others, who were all smiling widely, or, in Lily's case laughing.

Sirius smirked and splashed his boyfriend playfully. Remus retaliated in a like fashion. This did, of course begin a huge water fight.

James grinned again. He loved his friends.

**Hope you liked that! The song, Magic by the Cars, is awesome. **

**Listen to it!! I really do insist... haha!**

**Pleeeease review! Please?**


End file.
